Half-mask respirators provide respiratory protection from airborne substances with filtering processes and/or otherwise facilitating access to clean air. One characteristic of these devices is the seal that is formed between the user and other functional components of the respiratory protection device. Respirators often utilize an elastomeric material to form the seal which is often referred to as the “faceseal.”
One design consideration with these respirators is the air-tight fastening of the elastomeric faceseal with the solid structural components of the respirator. This air-tight seal often requires a mechanical seal that adds complexity and cost to the respirator design.